The Seed of the Batman
by Batgirl15hot
Summary: A sexually thrilling plot unfolds as a mysterious woman appears in Gotham, seeking the help of one of Batman's deadliest villainesses, Poison Ivy.  Rated M for strong sexual references, violence, and language.   I do not own any rights to DC. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Outside of Arkham on a cold, miserable, rainy day a woman in a black suit with a short skirt walks slowly through the front gates. Her shiny black pumps, grinding the gravel the below her with each purposeful step. Her face, conservatively made up with her neatly pulled back hair shining under the flickering lights near the security check point. She pulls a picture of Poison Ivy to reexamine her face. She puts it back into her purse as her heels clack down the hallway.

Making eye contact with the guard, she glides seamlessly through the security door as he unlocks the gate from inside the control room.

The woman walks more up-paced through the security door leading to the high security block where Poison Ivy's cell is located. She lifts her eyes slightly so that the guards recognize her and buzz her through the gate.

The hall filled, with agonizing groans, laughter, and the stench of excrements from Gotham's most vile criminals. The woman's shoes, clacking down the prison cell hallway, echoeing to the roof and being drowned out by the symphony of noise. The cell, at the end of the block, past the Joker, Two-Face, and the Riddler a serene light green hue emits from behind the cell's reinforced brick walls.

Ivy, in her gray Arkham-issued prisoner jumpsuit, reclined quietly on her bed reading a book. Her full lips shining in the dim cell light. An exotic plant with giant leaves and bright flowers adorns her headrest as she uses it as a pillow to rest her feet. She doesn't take notice of the slender, yet curvy figure standing in the shadows in front of her cell.

"Poison Ivy I presume?" the woman says as if confronting her. Ivy looks up slowly and inspects what little of the woman's face she can see. Ivy's eyes then slowly examines the woman's attractive figure.

"I don't normally get visitors of your...stature, but I'll bite. What I can I do for you?" Ivy says in a playful and sarcastic way. "Are you one of the wives of the CEOs that I've killed? Or are you just one of their whores and wanna chat?" She says with a slight giggle.

"We are big fans of your work, not just anyone can do the things you do, especially a woman," the woman says as she lights a cigarette.

"My work? And just what pray tell do you like about my work?"

"You've kissed him..."

Ivy's eyes look to the ceiling quickly as she contemplates the woman's question."Oh honey you're going to have to be more specific than that!" She snaps back with a laugh. "Although I must say there have been a few her.."

"No...the Batman" the woman confesses.

Ivy looks away in shame, "That's a sensitive subject."

"Oh? Were you in love with him...are you in..."

"Oh please darling! No man is worth my lips, even if it kills him" she says looking up at the woman's shaded face. "He's just one of the few that has lived, too bad too, if I just didn't have the antidote so close to his face while I was humiliating him in my greenhouse. What's it to you?"

"You are one of the only women that has subdued Batman, could you do it again?"

"Try Catwoman honey, they already have something going. Quit wasting my time, I don't even know who you are anyway."

"Who I represent is not important now, but...I know of a little research project that is need of some funding...a certain laboratory in the rain forests," the woman says reaching into her purse as if to show Ivy that she intends to give her money. "We have already arranged to pay your bail and have you released today if you agree to help us. We will also finance your work in full."

Ivy looks down into her book and considers the proposal, then looks back at the woman. "And all you want from me is to catch the Bat? I told you to quit wasting my time darling."

"Listen Ivy," the woman says attempting to level with her. " I know the Batman has humiliated you time and again. Once we're finished with him, we'll get rid of him. Are you really going to let ONE worthless man, who dresses in tights and underwear stand in between you and your plants, your research, your rain forests? With our help, we can rid Gotham of Batman and help give the world back to mother nature...to you."

Ivy's skeptical look slowly turns into a smile, her lips shining dimly. "I've got to say, you've got style babe. I'm in!"

"Pack your things and let's go, we don't have much time," the woman says throwing her cigarette butt at the Joker's cell as he sneers through his cell glass.

###

Dressed in a trench-coat to cover her green costume, Ivy walks towards the woman's limousine and the passenger door opens to let her in. The limousine drives through the squeaking front gates of Arkham Asylum leaving behind the stench and choruses of Gotham's insane.

"I'm going to be direct with you Ivy, you'll get your money when we have what we want."

"You want Batman on a silver platter, I get it, but what for? There are so many other worthless men out there and.."

"But this one is important. To my boss. Now that you are in the car, I now have to brief you on your job."

"Job? There's more? Darling, I agreed to do only one" Ivy snaps back at the woman.

"It's nothing you haven't done before. I've read in your files that you developed a pheromone that no man, not even Batman could resist. But he seems to have countered your pheromones according to your last bout."

"Yes, he always seems to have a way to be immune to my chemicals. I've tried everything on him and the only thing that he has trouble with is my vines" Ivy says while getting comfortable.

"You haven't tried this yet," the woman holds a small vile filled with a pinkish liquid. Her polished fingernails reflect Ivy's face as she carefully grabs the vile to examine it. Ivy opens the top without hesitation,

"Careful! If that spills and gets into the air we're breathing you, me, our driv.." the woman yells trying to support Ivy's hands holding the vile.

"Me? Hahaha. You obviously don't read the reports carefully. I'm immune to almost any toxin known to man." Ivy says reassuringly.

Ivy then dips her finger into the solution and puts it into her mouth, closing her eyes as if giving oral sex. "Mmmmmmmm...you have to give me the recipe!" Ivy moans in her typical sultry tone with a flirty twinkle in her eye.

"Enough games Ivy. We've developed this solution to a point that even our top scientists can't perfect. It's worked on all of our test subjects. But our target is Batman and we need..." the woman explains.

"Not bad, but it needs a woman's touch" Ivy leans over and gently places her lips against the woman's lips. The woman's body goes limp and she falls to the limousine floor trying to hold on to anything she can reach. Her breathing speeds up and she starts to sweat, caressing her pantyhose-clad legs slowly then quickly. The woman kicks off her heels and rubs her pussy from the outside of her panties and pantyhose. Her head arched back, eyes closed, Ivy watching in delight as her own pheromones mix with the chemical.

"You see, when it comes to seduction, I am a goddess!" Ivy exclaims over the groans of pleasure from the woman. "I think I get your drift sweety, you want me to develop your love potion into something even Batman won't be able to resist." Ivy reaches down and touches the woman's lips. The woman's breathing slows and she begins to pant and speak.

"My, my, myyy bossss...needs...a sample" her breathing sounds as if she had just finished a marathon. "She needs...a...se..see..semen sample from Batman."

"Ohhhh, and you expect me to touch his hideous parts? Hahahaha!" Ivy laughs as she rests her head on her hands. "This is definitely not what I signed up for," Ivy said in a reconsidering voice.

"My boss says...(whew). . you can do whatever you want...with him when you have the sample," the woman says she as sits up, staggering from her puddle of sweat on the floor.

Ivy looks out of the limousine's tinted windows into the dark alleys of Gotham as she searches the streets. "Gotta start somewhere!"

###

BOOM! The reinforced doors from Gotham Bank fly off, followed by a monstrous ball of fire. The doors crush the parked cars in front of the Bank as the embers from molten metal light up the dark street. An unmarked car speeds from around the corner and screeches to a stop in front of the Bank. A shadowy figure rushes into the car with a bag and the car speeds off turning sharply toward Gotham Harbor. The car passes an office building where Batman waits on the rooftop. He aims a pistol-like device at the car and shoots. Direct hit on the chrome bumper, a tiny tracking device. The Dark Knight re-holsters the gun and draws his grappling hook.

The car speeds towards an abandoned warehouse, dark, covered in graffiti. An empty parking lot behind the worn down fences, the car bursts through and drives into the warehouse, closing the door to cover the getaway.

One shadowy figure opens the car door and runs with a large bank bag through the dark room with broken windows and flickering lights to a corner hidden by old oil barrels and a broken down bed-frame. Batman lands on the rooftop of the warehouse, making a thundering noise that echoes through the building. The shadowy figure turns toward Batman, who has now landed in the room and is walking slowly towards the corner. He examines the car to find that on one else is in it. Another shadowy figure creeps behind him. His boots, echoing a terrifying thud with each step on the concrete floor. The shadowy figure in the corner, throws the bag at Batman, who stops when it lands in front of him. He inspects it for a moment and notices it's empty. He then looks up at the figure who is quivering with fear in the corner, it looks as as though Batman will easily subdue the significantly shorter and smaller figure.

"Nice and easy." Batman says as he closes in on the figure. Suddenly, the figure reveals her face from the shadows. "Poison Ivy?" No sooner than Batman could finish her name, a gripping sensation of electricity overcomes his body followed by a distinct buzzing sound. Vision instantaneously blurry, unable to think, recognize her face, senses gone, can't move limbs. Batman struggles and screams from behind his teeth, gritting in agony from the electrocution.

"Perfect." Ivy whispers in a seductive tone. Batman, on the cold concrete, moans as he tries to get up. He pushes his body off the floor, head hanging, moaning and panting. A sudden jar of his head to the right at the same time a bright flash, then Ivy's barefoot in front of his face as it rests back on the concrete. Her toes pointing directly at his eyes...the last vision he sees before he is unconscious.

The same shiny black pumps, walking playfully, one foot in front of the other as if on a tightrope towards Batman laying on his stomach unconscious. "Tie him up, and don't worry about your vines Ivy, we won't be needing them."

###

"No shit! This is really him!" a high pitch female voice echoes through his ears. A blurry, slender figure of purple, pink, bright red, with blond hair moves in front of him, the figure's high heels clopping, echoing in a now smaller room of the warehouse. Hands, feet, can't move, tied to some kind of structure with thin material...sharp pain coming from everywhere. The girl's high heels, like gunfire with each step she takes. There is comfort in the dim single light from the ceiling, swinging as if someone intentionally is swinging it to confuse me of my surroundings. Vision getting clearer as each minute goes by...my belt missing.

"Looking for this Batman?" Ivy's voice resounds despite her soft seductive tone. Batman attempts to shake his head and clear the blurriness from his vision. His utility belt draped over her shoulder, teasing him of his tools for escape. There are two other figures in the background. The henchwoman wearing business attire, like a secretary sitting with her legs crossed and arms folded looking at her watch. A younger female with shiny purple platform high heels, pink silk stocking thigh highs, black latex thong and sequined red strapless bra. Her wavy blond hair and heavy makeup, clearly designed to catch the eye of any male onlooker, invoking a burning passion for the innermost perversions of a horny sick mind. French pedicure and blood-red fingernail polish while chewing gum to help complete the ensemble.

"What do you want Ivy?" Batman groaned in a frail, but determined voice.

"We can make this simple, easy, and quite enjoyable if you cooperate Batman. Actually, your part is the easiest if you just sit back and relax." Ivy said while looking down and Batman's belt-less waistline.

"Ivy, you're still as sick ever. Give it up now, there's still hope for you Pam.."

"Not another word!" Ivy yelled as she whipped his utility belt across his face. Batman recovers, lip bleeding from the stinging metal of his utility belt, angry and grimacing, struggling to move his limbs to free himself of the restraints holding him spread eagle on a broken bed frame, leaned against the wall. Ivy tosses his utility belt out of the window.

"Ooops! She bends over leaning out of the window, exposing her ass to Batman, not paying attention to the sexy curve of her ass as it nearly explodes from her green nylon/silk costume.

"Whata Bitch! Lil' ol' Bat-Bitch! That's what you are!" yelled the prostitute. "He doesn't even notice the fine piece of ass that Ivy's been throwin' his way all these years! You a fag or sumthin?"

"Now now, Candy. Our precious little Batman doesn't care for these sorts of things...not yet anyway." She said while smiling at Batman, who now notices that he has been shackled to the bed frame with pantyhose tied around his wrists, ankles, knees, neck, and waist. In disbelief, Batman gasps at the reality of his situation, he is unable to break free from his silky smooth restraints.

"What have you done to me?" Batman growled.

"While you were out cold, I injected you with a serum that does a shopping list of things such as make you extra sensitive to touch, sight, sound, render your whole body useless...except for..." Ivy doesn't say, rather looks down at Batman's underwear. Batman gasps as he wises up to the ultimate plot. His only chance of surviving one of Ivy's deadly kisses or escaping the sexually charged predicament rests in his utility belt which is now in the Gotham Harbor's floor.

"How rude of me Batman, I haven't introduced you to you Candy, our expert for hire. She'll be...let's say... taking care of you," Ivy said as she lightly pats Candy on her shoulder.

"I'll break you in two you evil witch! And you, little girl, shouldn't you be somewhere getting an education!" Batman retorted as he struggles to free his useless body.

"Let's see what you can do, honey." Ivy said circling her finger around Candy's tit. "Now...He's just like any man you've had before!" laughed Ivy.

"Well, it's good money...Come here big boy!" Candy seductively said as she walked towards the enslaved Batman, helpless to fend her off. He struggles with his last effort to free himself, grimacing, gritting his teeth to break the tan-colored silk stocking holdings him in place. Candy arrives in front of Batman, turns around slowly, her ass, round, bare, smooth, in front of his underwear protecting his batcock. She gently rubs her bare ass on his underwear in a circle motion, ever so careful so that he feels every inch of silky flesh pass over his tights.

"Oh, already hard are we?" Candy giggles. Ivy looks on with her hands on her hips, intrigued if Batman has succumbed to the serum. Candy grabs hard on the underwear and notices it's not a rock hard penis, but a protection cup. "We can't have REAL fun if you're wearing protection BattyBoy!" She tears a hole into his underwear and slowly pulls out the cup. Ivy smirks while the henchwoman watches, unamused. Candy looks into Batman's underwear.

"Are you kidding me? Hahahaha! Ivy, get a load of this!" She tears the hole in his underwear larger to expose Batman's cock, not aroused and quite small for a man his size. Ivy looks perplexed and begins to chuckle slightly. "THIS is what has been keeping Gotham 'safe'? You're pullin' my leg, right. This isn't really Batman, this is Bat-Bitch!" Ivy, still shocked,

"Just...do what we're paying you for! Although I must say I've just gotten more than I bargained for hahaha." Ivy said while sitting down next to the henchwoman who was now taking a picture of the volatile sex-scene that was about to take place in Gotham Harbor.

Batman, bracing himself for the luscious ruby red lips of Candy as she leaned against his body. Her cheek, moving down Batman's side, slowly in the direction of his seemingly lifeless cock. She blows on the cock to give an extra tease, but to no effect. Her hair getting messy from sliding down Batman's oversensitive body. He moans from the sensation of Candy's hands grabbing his thighs. Her lips, inches away from his less-than-satisfactory penis, blow air again, trying to get him prematurely hard...no looks up at Batman.

"Do you want me to wrap my lips around it?" Her hands massaging Batman's inner thighs. "Would you like that Batboy? Hmm?" Batman ignores the advance as he concentrates with his Ninja training to ignore the sensation of oral foreplay. He struggles to maintain focus. Candy pinches the tip of Batman's cock and holds it up while she turns her head sideways and sticks out her long tongue and touches the base of the shaft his cock. He quivers with a sudden gasp. She slowly runs her tongue up his shaft until it reaches the tip and does a few circles with the tip of her tongue. Batman resists the feelings. She then breathes deeply on his cock and then takes the tip of his penis into her mouth. Ivy begins with a her sinister laugh at the sight of Batman being dominated by a prostitute.

"You like that Batman? You want more of my lips around your cock! Dirty boy! You fucking slut! I'm gonna make you cum like no woman has!" Candy said as she wanked Batman's cock, playing with the tip of his penis with the opposite hand.

"Noo, must resist, can't give in!" Batman said as he moaned and struggled to ignore the handjob. Her mouth completely engulfing his cock now, her tongue waving and working Batman's cock. Slurping, smacking, the moans of Candy giving the blowjob of his life, echoes through the room as Batman groans to fight the urge to get hard. The henchwoman, growing impatient, looks at Ivy, who understands what must be done in order to extract Batseed.

"Okay, stop Candy. Batman isn't going to give in that easily, he's just going to need some assistance." Ivy walks over to the sexbound Batman and leans over him at eye-level. "You're just going to HAVE to cooperate Batman, we'll be finished with you soon." With the vile hidden in her glove, she takes the solution out and pours it all over Batman's cock. Then spits on it. "Okay, darling, he's all yours now. You won't get him to stop cumming! hahaha"

Batman, unable to resist the new potent solution begins panting and grimacing as his cock begins to betray him. His vision blurs and now he has lost control to resist any sexual sensation. Candy, unaffected by the potion because of Ivy's antidote, begins jacking off Batman, incorporating the potion into his cock. Immediately, Batman's cock grows to a full hard on, pulsing and precumming, but not enough for a semen sample. Batman, struggling harder and breathing heavily, tries to resist the handjob. Candy laughs.

"Aww, little Bat-bitch can actually get it up! Still not much of a cock though, loser! hahahaha." Gritting his teeth and gasping for strength, Batman nearly cums until Candy stops to tease him. "You don't cum until I say you cum asshole!" She begins working his cock again, this time the smacking noise from the lubrication of Ivy's spit, precum and her hand going up and down his full shaft, echoing louder in the room. He attempts to brace for a cumshot. She then puts her mouth around his cock and uses only her mouth to pleasure Batman. From Ivy and the Henchwoman's view, Candy's head is moving in random directions while blowing Batman. With each move of her head, Batman's head turns and arches back, the dim light highlighting his grimacing face and gritting teeth.

She begins to wank him while blowing him for extra fun. Batman's yelling and grunts get louder as he faces the ceiling of the warehouse. Candy grabs her ass and starts massaging the sweat and spit in her hands into her smooth bare flesh. Her groans vibrate Batman's balls as he tenses up for a possible cumshot. Suddenly the henchwoman's phone rings, breaking his concentration, nearly making him spray batjuice all over Candy's firm tits.

The henchwoman steps outside while Ivy yawns from the boredom of Batman and Candy's sexual encounter. The henchwoman answers the cellphone.

"How is everything coming?" a familiar female voice asks.

"Oh I think things will be CUMMING very soon." the henchwoman laughs.

"There's not much time, I need it now. Make him cum so hard that he'll never forget denying me ever again..."

"Boss?..." the henchwoman checked to see if her boss was still on the line. The muffled sound of moans and groans from Batman and Candy, mixed with the slurping and smacking sounds from her mouth on his cock could be heard in the background of the call.

"Actually, make sure that this is the LAST time Batman ever cums. He will live in humiliation as a hero, formerly a man hahahahaha." the woman laughed as she hung up.

Batman heavily panting and fighting not to cum while watching Candy slowly lick every part of his cock, not missing an inch with spit and precum, "That was the boss, it's time Candy." The henchwoman said sternly.

"Well it's about time, we've been watching this clown show for long enough...no offense Candy." Ivy said as she stood from her chair to give Candy a small glass jar.

"Non taken!" Candy said with a sweet smile. "Okay Bat-Bitch, say goodnight!"

Candy spit on Batman's cock for the last bit of lubrication. Grabs his cock and starts wanking it while holding the tip of his penis in her mouth. She twists her hand on his shaft and licks around his penis head. The slurping and smacking noises as loud as ever. Batman, now with a sustained scream from behind his teeth, trying to keep from cumming.

The henchwoman, making fists as she anticipates the cumshot.

Ivy sneering at Batman's grimacing face.

Candy looking up at Batman as he arches his neck back and forth groaning.

Her Hands rapidly jacking Batman's iron hard cock.

Her mouth slobbering and slurping his precum.

Batman, making a final effort to keep from cumming.

The adrenaline, the rush, the tenseness...Batman is about to cum.

Candy releases his throbbing cock from her mouth and lets go of his cock.

Batman violently squirming watching his cock betray him.

Candy holds the glass jar up to the tip of his skyward penis and uses one finger to point it down into the jar.

Batman yells out in agony, his whole body tenses up like he is being electrocuted again.

The first squirt of cum blasts into the jar, nearly missing it. Batman screaming under his breath.

The second squirt gushes through into the jar, painting one side nearly white. Ivy laughs a soft laugh, one of mercy and one of revenge to finally humiliate the Batman once again.

The third squirt, the largest, fills the small jar. The henchwoman looks on in approval. Batman trying to hold his cock from releasing any more cum is now in a state where he wants to have the rest of the built up cum jacked off out of his cock. But Candy, aware of every desire a man could have during a blowjob, knows how to leave the Dark Knight in agony.

The henchwoman walks up casually and takes the jar from Candy, who is leaned against Batman's pelvis, watching his rock hard cock throb, dipping cum. "Thank you" the henchwoman turns away with one arm around Ivy to walk out of the door, then suddenly calls back'

"Oh and you might find this useful!" She throws a file back to Candy showing a picture of her long lost boyfriend who had been reporting missing. Her boyfriend was actually locked away in Arkham's Turn-Around Program, by the help of the Caped Crusader. Candy's eyes grew from pleased to angry. "Batboy here locked away your beloved boyfriend and then left you all alone in Gotham to fend for yourself. Here's your money. And the Bats, he still all yours!" The henchwoman laughed as she and Ivy exited the warehouse.

"Aloha BatWOMAN!" Ivy exclaimed.

"You, you were the one who took Tim away from me!" She said while slapping him in the face. It appeared that slaps didn't quite hurt Batman they way Candy intended. She looked down at one of the only weak points a man has. But before going further, she decided to call some of her girlfriends over for some fun. The potion had not worn off because he had cum, but there is still plenty of time for ballbusting excitement left.

to be continued...

###


	2. Chapter 2

Batman remains in bondage, each limb tied to a broken bed frame, his head hanging low, panting in wake of the sexual onslaught by Candy. The file with a mugshot of Candy's beloved pimp Tim, crumpled in her trembling hands. Her face, seething in anger while her breathing gets faster as she glares at Batman whose dripping cock still has cum built up from the orgasm turned denial. Suddenly, Candy's face and her breathing, relax and a sense of serenity overcomes her.

"I have complete control over you Batman...you're going to pay for what you did to my Timmy" Candy said in a sultry tone while straightening her stance as if readying herself to attack.

"What he does...Tim...to women, to you...he's right where he belongs. Give it up Candy!" Batman said, looking up, still panting from the pain of cum denial.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Candy yelled, overpowering Batman's frail whispering voice. "I was alone! For years I was alone in Gotham, trying to make money while running from gangs! My Timmy took me in and protected me! He was my..."

"He was your pimp, Candy! He never...cared..about you...your safety. Only the money..." Batman said in a more resolved tone. The serum Ivy injected was beginning to wear off. Batman soon realized that if there is no stimulation to his cock, the serum's effects slowly retreated. He desperately needed to buy time before the glistening prostitute unleashed her fury.

"You just don't stop yapping do you Batbrains? You..." Candy stopped and remembered some of her fellow prostitutes that were also close to Tim. "This is a chance of a lifetime, I think you should meet some of my girlfriends" she said with a growing smile, wicked and playful as if implying that more excitement was to follow. Her high heels, clacking, echoing in the dimly lit room and grinding the concrete below her as she walked seductively towards Batman. "You just sit tight Batbitch, we're gonna have FUN." She said as she patted him on the forehead of his cowl just before pushing his head, causing it to whip backward. Batman's face grimacing, weakened by Candy's threat.

###

Legs, clad in ultra sheer pantyhose, crossed as the hum of the expensive black limousine sped down the highway toward downtown Gotham. A shiny black leather satchel resting next to the henchwoman in the back of the car. What sits inside the sachel, a testament to the filthy sexual dominance of a common streetwhore over the Batman. The henchwoman peers momentarily down at the bag as if she were looking through the shiny exterior, acknowledging that her job was well done. Her mysterious female boss would be pleased. Her cellphone rings.

The henchwoman's wine-red lipstick, shimmering from her full lips as each street light passed by. "Yes" she answered.

"I trust you have the sample" the henchwoman's boss said accusingly.

"Yes ma'am...We'll be there in 30 minutes" the henchwoman said in an obedient tone to assure there was no failure.

"And Ivy?" her boss asked.

"Ivy is on her way to South America to be with her pathetic little plants..." the henchwoman said demeaningly.

"Pamela Isley is a powerful woman, more than she may ever realize. You would do well to learn from her..." her boss said interrupting.

"Well I wasn't..." the henchwoman started to say.

"I'm growing impatient and you're already late." Her boss said, afterward hanging up. The henchwoman, blinking dumbly and showing her teeth as if she'd just made a clumsy mistake, her face surprised while staring at her phone, not expecting her boss' lack of humor. A tiny red light in the shape of the batsymbol blinks from the roof of the limousine.

###

Batman, alone in the dim room, struggling and fighting to move his body to break the bed frame. Candy, outside of the warehouse calling her friends on her cellphone. With a long grunting noise, his arm trembles as he fights to break the silky smooth, yet elastic pantyhose shackles. The bed frame bends as Batman grits his teeth. Finally, a creaking sound letting Batman know his efforts are breaking the bed frame. Eyes squinting from the pressure of his tense muscles, he watches his right hand, as it makes a fist, then suddenly, crack! The part of the bed frame crossing from his left hand to his right, breaks, freeing his right arm. Batman's arm falls limp as the pain of from being tied up so long stings every nerve in his arm. He begins to try and free the rest of his body. His cock, still throbbing and oozing tiny droplets of cum, Batman carefully hides his hard-on back in his underwear. Just the tip of his cock is now able to be seen. He slowly stands up and notices that each step he attempts to make causes his cock to rub against his saliva-drenched underwear, he falls to the ground as the serum works with the tingling sensations of his sensitive stiffy. His panting and noises of struggling echo through the room. Batman tries to pick himself up off the cold concrete floor when suddenly the noise of several high heels approaches with the familiar banter of gossiping women. Three shadows over-loom behind him as he turns his head quickly, gasping and gawking with surprise.

"And just where do you think YOU'RE going?" Candy's voice echoed through the room, while two other prostitutes scantily dressed stood with their hands on their hips. Batman turned over on his back and propped himself up to see the incoming triple threat.

"I don't believe it, it's really him!" one prostitute whispered in excitement to the other prostitute.

"Batman, meet Siren and Lily, two of Tim's finest pieces of ass and now...your worst nightmare!" Candy said as she smiled with an evil glare on Batman's grimaced face.

Lily, wearing black leather knee high boots, fishnet pantyhose, and a black latex corset just barely exposing her perky breasts, walked over to Batman's right side, cutting off a possible escape out of the window. Her face, with heavy makeup on her soft, fair complexion barely visible in the dim lighting. Her flirty demeanor and sharp eyes could grip the soul of any respecting male trying to resist her exotic beauty.

Siren, slightly taller than the others with her big dark hair, wearing glittery open toe heels, nude-colored sheer pantyhose, and a gold thonged two piece bikini. Her complexion slightly tanned with moderate makeup accentuated her evil grin as she walked to Batman's left side cutting off a possible flank to escape through the main door. The hot pink lipstick on her soft lips helped to ease the glare from her charming face with light hazel eyes.

"Let's get him ladies!" Candy exclaimed as Batman raised his right arm to cover his head. The stomping of high heels, like a pack of wild animals stampeding, surrounded Batman. The first strike, a knee, landing on his right cheek jarred Batman's head to the left. The sudden burn of friction from the fishnet pantyhose from Lily's knee seemed to have lasted minutes as his head fell left only to be met with Siren's right foot on his left cheek. A scream of agony from each hit. His aching head resting on the concrete. Two knees slamming down on both of his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Then suddenly, the noise of quickly advancing highheels from in front of him.

"Do you have what it takes to be our little ball bitch Batman?" Siren said as she gritted her teeth holding Batman down. Candy raised her right leg back and kicked with all her might, nearly losing her balance as she held her arms slightly out to each side as if doing gymnastics. A jolt of pressure, brought on swiftly, concentrating on Batman's helpless ballsack causes him to grunt in agony, followed by a scream under his breath as he tries pathetically to hide the pain. The women laugh almost embarrassingly as Candy prepares for the next kick. One after another, nearly rapid, alternating feet when one leg got tired, Candy unleashes a barrage of kicks on Batman's sensitive balls. Her soft plump ass flexing from underneath her latex thong with each kick.

"You like that? Can you take it Batman?" Candy asked as she panted from fatigue after the terrible beatings she had just dealt. Batman, as well panting from the excruciating pain struggles to free himself from Lily's and Siren's knees. Lily issues a disciplining slap to Batman's face, but to little effect. She then backhands him with more force, causing him to turn his body and slipping out from under her knee. Siren then lets up off of Batman as he curls his body into a fetus position, trying to hold his red balls. Siren moves behind Batman, sitting and locking his head between her thighs nearly choking him. The soft sheer pantyhose from her thighs caresses his cheeks as he is forced to smell her sweat and cheap perfume. Her thighs occasionally suffocating him as he breathes through her pantyhose. This time Lily stands up to get in on the fun.

"Does this weirdo still have a hard-on? After all that?" Lily giggled as she prepared to kick Batman.

"I think little Batboy wants some MORE!" Candy said simultaneously stomping on Batman's hand. His scream echoed through the room. Lily, released one kick on Batman's testicles with her black boot, causing Batman to jump, but muffled by the silky pantyhosed thighs of Siren. Then Candy steps forward and kicks Batman, so hard that she loses her right shoe. The women laugh hysterically at the sight and sound a high heel flying off the groin of a defeated male.

"We aren't going to finish you just yet Batsy. We're gonna be famous in Gotham. We are going to be the last women to ever make you cum!" Candy suggested with agreeing smiles and nods from Lily and Siren. They look at each other to confirm their next move on Batman. Lily slowly unzips the sides of her boots, exposing her red-polished toenails from within her fishnet pantyhose. Siren removes each shoe, throwing them aside, showing off her shiny light pink pedicure. Her feet leaving sweat marks on the cold concrete as she walks around to Batman's front. Candy steps out of her other purple pump, revealing her pedicured toes from underneath her her pink stockings.

"Whew! My dogs are barking" Lily said as she threw her long red hair back from her face. Lily walks over to Batman and puts her foot on his head, pressing his cheek into the concrete. Her toes right by his nose, forcing him to smell the odor of leather boots, mixed with nylon fishnet pantyhose. The stench alone causes Batman to moan in agony. Her foot, indicative of the line of work she's in. The subtle callouses on the balls of her foot tell the story of her long nights scouring the streets of Gotham for hormonal men, seeking favors. Siren walks over and sits on Batman's chest facing his cock. Candy then sits in between Batman's legs and uses her long toes to peel down Batman's underwear, which is slightly hiding his still rock hard member.

"We're going to turn you into a genuine foot fetish faggot!" Candy laughed. Siren, using her soft pantyhosed feet propped Batman's stiffy up. With her the silky soles of her feet, Candy began to give Batman a footjob. Almost immediately, Batman began to squirm from the rush of sexual stimulation on his cock from Candy's feet.

"Oooo, he likes that!" Lily said as she forced her toes into Batman's mouth and nose. "Lick the dirt off my feet! C'mon, Batman. There are men in Gotham willing to give me their fortunes just to suck on my toes! You can do better than that!" Batman pressed his lips together as he attempted to avoid the sour smelling stench of female toes. He moans as Candy works his cock in different ways with her feet. She slides her heel slowly up and down his shaft, making it seem as if the silky pantyhose lasts forever with each stroke while using her other foot to massage his aching ballsack. Truly the epitome of pain mixed with pleasure.

"C'mon Batman, cum all over our feet! You won't enjoy a single moment of this, you hear me!" Siren said as she could feel his body tensing up while she sat on his chest. Batman groans with each passing of Candy's foot. The occasional shifting of Siren's pantyhose on Batman's pelvis was as if there was more pleasure to be felt from the foot fetish frenzy. Her feet still holding his cock so that Candy could work his shaft easily.

"Oh...is that...what I think it is?" Lily noticed that Batman's cock was turning purple and precum was trickling down the tip of his cock. "Oops! Not yet hahahah!" Candy snickered as she denied Batman from cumming. She removed her feet from his cock to watch him squirm. The pain of stopping his cumshot made his aching balls hurt even more. Batman gasps as he breathes to soothe the pain of cum denial. Candy began to run her silky soft foot up and down his cock slowly once she was satisfied he wasn't going to cum yet. She then used her feet to hold his cock upright when Siren leaned forward to spit on it.

She began to wank Batman's throbbing cock. The noise of of her spit-covered hand quickly running up and down his shaft, mixed with Batman's gasps and grunts of miserable pleasure distinctly echo through the room. Her metallic pink nail polish shimmers in the light as her hand skillfully moves from base to tip with a slight swirling motion at the tip to let Batman feel the slippery lubrication of her spit. Siren then grabs his cock at the base and uses her other hand to quickly wank just the tip of his cock. The electric sensation of her hand slipping around the tip of Batman's penis sends chills down his body as he fights to not cum. The smooching noises of Siren's wet hands and Batman's pulsating cock cause the women to roar in humiliating laughter. As the women laugh, Batman's moans turn into struggling screams under his breath as Siren uses the palm of her hand to make fast circular motions on the head of his penis. Candy uses her pantyhose toes to play with Batman's balls while Lily keeps her foot on the Caped Crusader's cheek, keeping him from looking down at his tormented cock.

"I wanna taste it!" Siren whispered in a sultry, playful tone as she opened her mouth and used her tongue to guide his precumming cock into her mouth. The warm sensation of her tongue, slipping and sliding over the tip of Batman's penis caused him to jerk and twitch from the overload of senses. The subtle roughness of her tongue licking every part of his small cock sent electricity up and down Batman's body. She slowly brought her head back up, making a slurping sound to make sure that every inch of cock felt the slimy lubrication of her spit. She looked up at Candy, who was supporting his cock with her pink pantyhosed feet, and then began to suck harder while vigorously bobbing her head up and down. Batman moaning and struggling to not let the women win, began to tense up-a sign Siren was all too familiar with. She quickly spit out Batman's cock and drooled the rest of her spit and his precum all over his skyward hard-on. The women laugh as they humiliate the Batman once more. Batman panting as he briefly was able to look up at Siren's ass cheeks, deliciously separated by her gold thong, the rubbing sensation of her pantyhose grinding on his chest.

"Nope! Not gonna let you cum yet!" Siren said in a childish way. Lily, removing her foot off of Batman's head walked around to his left side, sitting then slowly extending her feet over his throbbing penis, while Siren shifted back, sitting on his face with her pantyhose covered pussy. His moans and screams were now muffled as her the stench of vagina mixed with pantyhose filled Batman's nostrils. Candy and Lily began to jack off Batman with both of their feet, coordinated in perfect harmony. Candy's feet massaging the base of his cock, her silky smooth pantyhose caressing each side of his hard-on while the balls of her feet pressed down gently on his testicles. Lily's fishnet pantyhose soles, slightly rougher, yet uniquely smooth, clasp Batman's raging cock, going from Candy's feet to the tip in an upward jerking motion. Both of the prostitute's beautiful, yet worn feet working and jerking his cock till its final demise.

It was time, the rush of tingling from his buttocks, his legs straightening out and his back slightly arching. Candy's and Lily's feet wrapped around his cock, wanking it faster and faster. The friction of their pantyhose nearly unnoticeable as his precum lubes their soles.

Siren watching the women terrorize his cock, grinning, expecting the Batman to release his manfluids all over their sexy smooth feet.

With each pump of their feet Batman's grunts get shorter and shorter until it turns into a continuous groan.

He realizes he can't take anymore.

Siren leans over and starts kissing Lily, using mostly her tongue as she tastes her luscious full lips. Both women moaning in sexually-charged explosive pleasure.

Candy, fingering herself and moaning as her delicate feminine voice nearly harmonizes with the symphony of groans and moans from Batman and the heavy breathing of Lily and Siren.

Batman's eyes widen, as if being choked to death of any air inside his lungs. The fighting to keep from cumming, useless. Batman continues to try to hold his breath to lessen the chills of orgasm.

A single shot of cum flew out of Batman's raging hard cock and landed on Candy's ankles while the ladies laughed as if feeling sympathy to Batman's apparent weakness to feet. The second cumshot, delayed as Batman fought to hold back. Candy suddenly jumps to her feet.

"I told you, you weren't going to enjoy this Batman!" As soon as the second cumshot released, Candy reared back her foot and let into Batman's bare balls. Mainly her toes and a bit of the top of her foot smashing into him. Batman releases the scream and gasps at the kick. His balls, still full of cum, desperate to be milked out of his red-burned cock. Watching his cock pulsate as it tries to cum more, Candy decides it's time to finish things once and for all. Snickering, she then raises her knee and stomps on Batman's balls, her heel landing on his testicles and the rest of her foot on his cock, massaging it to milk him more. Batman starts to cum even more, soiling his costume as it runs down the sides of his abdomen and drips off her pantyhosed toes. His yelling in agony and pleasure, louder than ever as he attempts to muffle it below his breath and the stinking pantyhose crotch of Siren.

"More! Batman, MORE! I want it allllll!" Lily said resting her legs on Batman's stomach while Siren stood up from him and grabbed her lipstick from her purse. She then drew a "X" over the Bat symbol and wrote "Batbitch" on his chest. Reality had set in, Batman had been defeated by three prostitutes and was now left to their mercy, the ultimate humiliation. Candy high fived Siren, who then high fived Lily while laughing at their victory.

"Now, unfortunately for you Batman. You have to pay the ultimate price for cumming when we didn't say." Lily said as she grabbed a pair of pliers from her purse. Siren and Candy held him down as Lily leaned over his cock, pointing her full voluptuous buttocks in the air. She opened the pliers, aiming for his testicles. Just before the metal touched his skin, Batman's legs kick up, knocking the pliers out of Lily's hand. Siren's dark hair flings forward as she is thrown off of him. Candy fights with Batman one on one, struggling to contain him. No success as he pushes her away.

Batman rolls over several times until he is by the open window. The women jump after him, but are too late. SPLASH. Batman lands in Gotham Harbor, unable to be seen by the sexcraving vixens. Batman disappears.

###

Familiar red pumps await, propped upon a mahogany desk. A fire burning in the office's fireplace with a portrait of Rupert Thorne as the center piece above. In the background, a door opens. It's the henchwoman holding the leather satchel.

"Here it is, your disgusting sample" she said with a delightful smile.

With her tantalizing red lips, "I've been waiting for this moment for a looooong time..." the boss said sneering.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

SPLASH! Batman hits the water and immediately dives down to search for his yellow utility belt nestled in the sand and dirt of Gotham Harbor's sea floor. The prostitutes, furiously yelling expletives from the warehouse window as the water rings from where Batman entered gradually dissipate.

"Maybe the Batfuck will drown" Lily said carelessly.

Siren, looking down at the dark water, shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head, "Oh well, we were going to let him rot here anyway, such a loser!"

Candy, looking at the other two women with a resolved look, begins to unroll her soiled silk stockings. "C'mon girls, let's get outta here. Tonight has been too dissapointing." The ladies take off their semen drenched pantyhose and toss them on the ground where Batman once lay helplessly. The womens' high heels, clopping and echoing through the room as they leave the warehouse.

Batman sinking fast, spots his utility belt and swims feverishly towards it. A ploom of sediment puffs up as he snatches it and jolts to the surface. Batman surfaces quietly near the docks, well away from the view of the warehouse. A gasp of air as if he had been underwater for a long time. The toxins from the aphrodisiac still surging through his body causing him to fight for every breath, every kick to swim and keep his head above the water. He wades closer to the dock to hold on to a rope anchoring a small boat to the shore. His body still fatigued, shocked by the wild footjobs and oral sex. He opens a compartment in his utility belt and pulls out an antipoison gun. Biting his glove and pulling it off, administers the solution into his forearm. Instantaneously, Batman's vision clears and a revitalizing sensation overtakes his body. He opens the buckle, revealing numerous buttons, each colored differently as they all have special functions. He presses a bright red sqaured button.

The Batmobile's engine engages, computer systems flip on and a radar system pinpoints Batman's location. The vehicle, hidden in an alley near the docks speeds away with a stream of fire coming out of the exhaust. Old newspapers fly up as the Batmobile roars to the rescue. The vehicle screeches to a halt as it arrives to Batman, still clinging desperately to the ropes in the water.

###

The henchwoman's boss, holds up the small jar containing the Batfilth, to get a better look at it in the crackling light of the fire. The henchwoman in the background waiting to hear praise for a job well done.

"What do you plan to do with it?" the henchwoman asks.

"Iv'e got a little bone to pick with Batman. He's the only one standing in my way and after tonight...he won't DARE cross me again." The mysterious woman's familiar red lipstick, her thick black hair resting on her shoulders, as if it were a shadow over her signature red blouse.

Enter Candace, the former secretary of Rupert Thorne.

"I had a chance at getting rid of that pest and his little sidekick, but I put too much trust in men." Candace said walking away from the fire place, where a portrait of Rupert Thorne hung above.

"You mean..Bane was it?" the henchwoman asked.

"That meatball? Somehow I knew that he would fail me. Too bad for him, he's somewhere locked away, puny and pathetic. But I must admit...I loved him, until Batman ruined everything. Now he's going to pay" Candace said with a smile, sitting behind Rupert Thorne's old mahogany desk. "You see, if Batman hadn't exposed my plan to overthrow Ruppey, I wouldn't have been fired." Candace said as she rested her head back in the leather chair. "Aside from other details, I cooperated with police and exposed all of Ruppey's current crime operations in Gotham. I then sued him for everything he had."

"How were you able to sue him?" the henchwoman asked.

"He made the mistake of firing a woman as beautiful as me." Candace said smiling, in a seductive, yet sarcastic tone. "I plan on becoming Gotham's next crime lord, even more powerful than Rupert Throne." Candace announced as if giving a speech. A large door leading into the room, silently opens and Batman slips through undetected.

"I've got it all. Rupert Thorne's thugs, his money and of course the connections. Now all I have to do is remove Batman from the picture and I'll rule Gotham!"

"But what about the semen? It doesn't add up, Boss." The henchwoman asked as Batman quietly manouvered behind her in the dark, large room.

"THIS, darling, is insurance." Candace said as she stood up and opened a drawer. She pulls out a dildo, with a cap covering a liquid injection port. "I'm going to get myself pregnant with Batman's cum. We all know that he is an honest crime-fighting do-gooder. He won't dare to interfere with the business of his child's mother, especially after I go to the press and make the false claim that Batman had raped me." Candace said with an evil chuckle. "He'll be ruined forever. The women in Gotham won't trust him anymore and with the mayoral elections kicking off tomorrow, this will be the hot debate. The candidates will be tearing each other apart to rid Gotham of Batman." Candace said as she took off her blouse, preparing to pleasure herself in front of her henchwoman and the still undetected Batman.

Candace held up the jar to remove the lid when suddenly a batarang whizzed through the air, hitting Candace's wrist. The jar fell to the soft carpet.

"You again!" the henchwoman gasped in awe. Batman grabs her by her black overcoat and throws her into a corner with ease as if it were a textbook judo move. Candace, wide-eyed, mouth gawking in fear. Distant flashbacks of the fear inflicted on her heart as she remembers her last encounter with Batman. He walks slowly to her as she backs towards the fireplace. Hiding his arms in his cape, he reveals his body, the batsymbol, in a fresh costume.

"There is a special place in Arkham for low-life scum like you. This time, no Bane, no Rupert, no thugs to help you. You can't win Candace, give it up!" Batman said as he closed in on Candace. She turns her back to him cowering her head as if bracing for a punch. Her eyes and slight smirk, revealing her next move. She turns her head back towards Batman as she holds a small shovel for the fireplace. Quickly, she flings the shovel and glowing hot dust at Batman. As he blocks the shovel, the pieces of burning coal fly toward his face, he puts his head down to block it. Suddenly Candace escapes to another corner out of Batman's sight and her loyal henchwoman charges into Batman's side, knocking him to the floor. The henchwoman stands up and removes her jacket preparing for a fight. Batman rolls and jumps to his feet. The two square up and the henchwoman charges again. She leaps into the air, leading with one of her spiked high heels towards Batman. The kick connects with Batman's chest, sending him flying into a wall. Candace, on her knees and hands looking up in amazement at the fight her henchwoman is giving Batman.

Batman recovers and blocks an incoming shin to his face. He answers back with a sweeping kick, knocking the henchwoman on her butt. He attempts to jump on top of her to try and subdue her. The henchwoman quickly reacts and throws him off of her, causing him to land next to the fireplace. The small jar of semen next his hand. Batman notices it and quickly throws it into the fireplace, the jar shattering and its contents being destroyed in the fire.

"NO!" Candace yelled as she held out her hand reaching towards the fire. Her scream, indicative of her carefully planned scheme literally going up in flames.

The henchwoman jumping on top of Batman's stomach, wrapping her polished fingernails around his neck in a choking position. Her shiny black high heels and her pantyhosed thighs, clutching Batman's side, trying to deprive him of breathing. Her gritting teeth and her tightend red lips, showing her hatred of the Batman. He reaches up and grabs the henchwoman by her white collared shirt and throws her off of him. The henchwoman on her stomach, hiding her hand reaching under her skirt to grab for a specialized compact taser hidden in holster strapped to her thigh. Batman lunges over her and she quickly turns up and jabs the taser into his cheek.

The sound of electricity surging, mixing with Batman's yelling as he is electrocuted. He falls over, momentarily crippled by the high voltage shock. The henchwoman straddles him and she again jabs the taser into Batman, this time under his chin. His scream louder this time as the taser connects to the softer skin. The look of fire, hatred, and satisfaction in her eyes as the henchwoman sits just slightly above his pelvis. She releases the taser. Batman moans as he fights the pain and numbness.

"It's time to get rid of costumed freaks like you!" the henchwoman said as she prepared for another stab. She grabbed Batman by the shirt and pulled up his barely breathing head off the floor.

"Wait!" Candace yelled. "Don't kill him. I've got a better idea!" Candace stood up from the floor and walked over to the henchwoman and Batman. She then reached into her purse on the desk and pulled out a tiny vile. "I managed to steal a small sample from Ivy." She held the vile foward, revealing a familiar pink color. The henchwoman, having her hopes let down of killing Batman, hangs her head low and drops Batman's head back on the floor.

His vision, bluring. The voices of Candace and her henchwoman talking, echoing as the sound of rushing water pulses through his ears. The last vision he sees, Candace and her henchwoman, long legs seeming like four erotic pillars, encarcerating him in a dungeon of sexual fantasies. Their shiny lipsticks, glimmering as they peer down on the Batman. Out cold...

###

A few slaps to his face. The red nail polished fingers of the henchwoman backhanding Batman to wake him up. In a cellar of some sort, cold and well-lit. Arms and legs shackled by leather straps to a X-Shaped structure. Upright, a blurry red figure in the background. Coming closer, the red blur emerging into focus. Candace.

"Did you think we were going to let you go that easily Batman? Killing you wouldn't do me any good. Hell, unmasking you and exposing you to the whole world wouldn't even matter to me right now. But, you have a little something that I still need." Candace said in a sultry tone. The henchwoman siting in a chair, holding a video camera, sighs as she has to watch another sexual encounter with Batman.

"You won't win Candace...the public will never buy it." Batman said in a frail voice. He moans as his head hangs low.

"We'll just see about that..." Candace said as she unscrews the top to the tiny vile and pours it into her right hand. She pulls down Batman's underwear with her left hand and exposes his red and purple balls. "Oohh, I see the girls did quite a number on you, I hope they still work!" She said laughingly. Batman moans as he attempts to retort to Candace's insult. With her hand cupping the pinkish aphrodisiac, she grabs Batman's cock from undernearth and begins to work it, jacking off the Batman with the slimy solution sloshing around. As before, his cock starts to get excited. His blood pressure rises and the sensations of sexual pleasure take over his body. The intense mix of pleasure and the pain from his swollen, beaten balls make him moan ever louder. Candace, amazed at the performance of the solution stands up. Her shiny red heels in the foreground and Batman's shackled boots in the background, slightly elevated because of the bondage device.

Candace stands next to Batman, leaning against him. The aphrodesiac flurrying through the room, causing Candace to become incontrollably horny. Her hand, still holding Batman's cock, starts to wank him slowly. Squeezing with just the right pressure to cause his cock to become erect. She massages the rest of the solution into his battered balls, causing the pain to go away. Her finger tips doing circular motions on his nuts soothes the scratches and cuts made by the prostitutes' heels. Candace senses Batman's arousal and his weakened will to fight it and laughs. She throws her dark hair back, exposing her pretty face as she stares into his eyes romantically.

"I may enjoy this afterall Batman." Candace said gently kisses his lips, still stroking his cock with the lubrication running dry. "Do you want me to suck your dick Batman?" she whispered into his ear as he grimaced his face, fighting the temptation to prematurely cum all over her hand.

Candace slowly slides down his side and with wide eyes, looks at his cock, smiling. "You've gotta work on this Batman. Bane makes you look like a little dicklet!"

Batman struggling to fight the toxins again. He looks down at Candace as she grabs his cock by the base and rubs his balls with her other hand. She puts her lips around the tip of his penis, almost like a kiss. The smack of her lips as she tastes his precum echoes in the room. Her lips, much more soft and full than any of the prostitutes, engulfes the tip of his cock. Batman grunts as it nearly makes him cum.

"Ohh, not yet Batman. We've just started!" Candace said, looking up into Batman's furious eyes. She sticks out her tongue and runs it from the base of his cock to the tip. From the tip of his cock, she wraps her lips around it and moves carefully down the shaft of his rock hard cock to his balls. Her lipstick rubbing off on his cock. With Batman's cock entirely in her mouth, she starts sucking, using her long tongue as if it were a brush stroking the underside of his cock. Batman desperately tries to resist, precum drips out of his cock. Candace spits out Batman's cock.

"Do you wanna cum for me? Do you Batman? Give me that batload, bigboy. You can do it, c'mon...cum all in my mouth you sick pervert! Hahahaha" Candace said as she knew that Batman was helpless to fight back. "I'm going to humiliate you!"

"And I'll make sure you get locked away with Rupert and Bane in one cell!" Batman said struggling to resist the urge to cum. His cock pointing to the ceiling, throbbing as Candace stood up.

"Let's put a gag on that trap." Candace reached down to her high heels and took them off, echoing as each hit the tile flooring. She then unrolled one of her nude-colored stockings, rubbing it in Batman's face. Placing the insole side of the shoe over is mouth and nose, she used the stocking to tie it onto his face. Batman is now forced to breathe the putrid smell of Candace's foot from her red high heel.

"You like that Batman?" Candace said grinning. She then knelt down gripped his thighs as she begun to suck on his cock. Using just her neck, she bobbed her head back and forth as if making Batman mouthfuck her. Her hair fluttering as the smacking and slurping sounds echo through the room. Batman, sounding as if he is getting electrocuted again, groans behind his teeth as the urge to cum is beginning to be irresistable. Candace looking up at Batman, whose face is buried into her high heel smelling the odor of her foot, slows her pace and lovingly, sensually sucks his penis. Her head now slowly moving in random directions, all the while keeping her soft, full lips in contact with his pulsating cock. She continues the pattern as she enjoys watching Batman squirm and moan. She finally spits out his cock and starts to wank him, faster and faster. The smooching nose from her hands and his cock, jacking him off quickly...like machine guns in his ears. Each stroke, seemingly stimulating a new part of his small cock. Batman, getting ready to cum.

Candace suddenly stops, her hand letting go as she unbuttons her shirt. Batman squirming and watching his cock throb and ache simultaneously, precumming onto the floor and partly on Candace's red skirt. She stands up and removes her skirt, exposing her white lingerie. Walking around to his side, she adjusts the structure and leans it back so that Batman is now parallel with the ground. The structure locks in place and Candace straddles Batman.

"You want me to sit on it? Feel my warm pussy all over your pathetic hard-on?" Candace said, toying with Batman as he struggled to breathe through her shoe. Candace grabbed his precumming cock and with her other hand pulled her underwear to the side to expose her shaved vagina. In circular and back to forth motions, she rubbed Batman's cock around her pussy, occasionally letting him feel the gooey inside with just the tip of his cock. Batman moans and gasps as the new feeling of her pussy nearly causes his batjuices to explode out. Candace then sat all the way down on his cock. Her pussy, warmer than her mouth, slippery, easily fitting in. She looks at him in disappointment.

"Is that all?" She exclaimed followed by a sinister laugh. She began to fuck Batman. Bouncing up and down on his cock in short quick motions occasionally his cock falling out as she bounces too high, she moans sarcastically as Batman is unable to please her. She arches her back, causing her perky breasts to jut foward as she leaned her back trying to enjoy the less-than-satisfactory cock. After a few seconds of this, she stops and looks over at her henchwoman, signaling to record with the camera. The henchwoman sets up the camera at just the right angle in order to make it appear that Batman is raping her. She then walked behind Batman, and started manipulating handles on both sides of the structure he was shackled to. Pushing and pulling the handles, Batman's pelvis was forced to move up and down, effectively forcing him to fuck Candace. She yelled out in a fake pain.

"No please Batman, stop!" she said nearly laughing. Batman's body tensed up as it became excruciatingly difficult to resist cumming as Candace's slippery pussy grinded his bare cock. The henchwoman repositioned the camera on Batman's grimacing face, screaming in agony, dripping with sweat. Candace gets off of Batman and the agony subsides momentarily. The henchwoman then walks over, undoing her beautiful dark blonde hair from a neat bun. She removes her collared shirt to reveal her skimpy black bra. She removes her skirt to show her matching thong panties. A look of disgust in her face as she is about to sexually pleasure the superhero whom she despises. Candace's eye contact reaffirming the extra pay she'll be receiving for doing Batman.

"Are you sure you need me?" the henchwoman asked as she leaned over Batman's thighs.

"If there's more than one woman that it looks like Batman has raped, we'll get twice the results!" Candace said as she fluffed her hair and powdered her face some more. She sighs and rolls her eyes. Batman watching the henchwoman sternly, braces for the next round of suffering, torment, and wild sexual adventures. His cock, having had enough to time relax and the sensations to subside, are now in for the pleasures of the gorgeous henchwoman.

She grabs his cock roughly and spits on it. Her hands, tougher and her long fingers almost too much for the size of his cock. Her slender hard fingers begin to work his cock. She glares at his cock, counting the moments until it finally erupts so that she can do what she does best, kill Batman.

Candace, noticing the lack of enthusiam says "suck his cock, but don't make him cum yet."

The henchwoman puts the whole cock into her mouth, sucking and using her firm lips to massage every part. The new feeling of a different woman's mouth on his penis sends chills through his body. Her lips, tighter, firmer than the rest. Once she is happy with the stiffness of his cock, the henchwoman straddles Batman and Candace walks over to manipulate the device.

The henchwoman's pussy, tighter than Candace, has slightly more difficulty swallowing the Dark Knight's cock. Candace starts to push and pull the handles up and down while Batman has no choice but to fuck the exotically beautiful henchwoman. She leans foward and starts to choke Batman while trying to enjoy him. The device, creaking as it bends with each pump from Candace. Batman starts to tremble as he prepares to cum and black out.

"Must...not...cum!" Batman groans behind his teeth, sweat running from his cowl. The women laughing hysterically as they dominate Batman, humiliating him on camera.

The henchwoman stops and just sits on Batman's cock. Panting from holding his urge to cum, Candace leans over him. "Alright Batman...time to cum!"

Candace walks around to the side of Batman while the henchwoman steps off of him. Candace turns the structure upright again and faces him towards an old worn-out desk. Candace then walks in front of Batman and sits on the desk, spreading her legs. Just before inserting his cock into her juicy skin folds, she jacks off Batman a bit more. He tilts his head back, gasping in awe of the sensations her soft hand sends though his body. The henchwoman starts pumping the device and Batman starts fucking Candace on the desk. She yells out in fake screams once again. She places her feet on Batman's chest for support, massaging him with the balls of her feet. She starts to finger the upper part of her pussy and then sucks on her finger as if missing Batman's cock in her mouth. She then turns over, showing her full bare ass to Batman as he is forced to fuck her doggystyle. The henchwoman pumps the device harder and faster, Batman can resist no more.

His cock sliding in and out of of the wet pussy, his thighs making a slapping sound against Candace's ass cheeks.

Creaking from the bending of the structure holding Batman prisoner, getting louder and faster.

The henchwoman laughing in delight of Batman being dominated as her high heels grind against the floor while she manipulates the device.

The Cape Crusader, unable to withstand any more of Candace's hot pussy, his body tenses...Batman is ready to cum.

"Cum for me Batman!" Candace yells out in excitement.

Suddenly, a vine creeps through the door, breaking it from its hinges. One vine grabs the henchwoman and throws her into the hallway, subduing her. Another grabs Batman, freely him from the bondage device. The last vine, ties up Candace's half naked body. Poison Ivy walks through the door.

"What are you doing Ivy? We had a deal!" Candace yelled in disappointment.

"After some time to think about it Candace, I decided that there's only one woman in Gotham who can have Batman. And that of course is me." Ivy said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll get you...you witch!" Candace yelled, trying to fight through the vines. Batman, squirming as his cock was just about to cum, looks over at Ivy.

"I guess I should thank you. But you're going back to Arkham, where you belong." Batman said, as he recovered.

"Hmm, big words for a small..." Ivy stopped as she looked down at his member. She walks over to Batman and touches his lips. Instantly his body becomes responsive again and he struggles through Ivy's vines. But it was too late, she had gone. Batman looked down at Candace and shook his finger side to side and smirked. He then cuffed her.

On the ground, a note was left behind. "Till we meet again...xoxo." Batman looked and up said, "Till then Pamela."

END


End file.
